Neji Hyuga
A member of the Hyuga Clan. History While the Saezuri is revealed, learning that Disonasu employed Kabuto Yakushi to wipe out the residents of Tonika Village, Dokku tried to attack Disonasu, but stopped by a reincarnated puppet and restrained by a resurrected Takigakure shinobi. Disonasu also praised Naruto about defeating Pain, the one who scarred him and left him powerless, before kicking the boy repeatedly. Miina and the orphans came to The Hole to give the iron bars, but Kabuto’s clone intercepted them Neji loses his energy while scouting the company’s outskirts for enemies, and Kiba advises him to go seek medical treatment. Meanwhile, at the medical encampment, Shizune and Sakura are treating numerous injured shinobi, while mysterious killings occur in secret throughout the base. Neji is revealed to be the culprit after slaughtering two more medics, and then goes after Sakura. However, back at the company’s base, the real Neji is still resting with Kiba and Akamaru, while Hinata and Shino take over watching the frontlines. Training Senbon Sparring is an important ritual of the main family. During ones 13th summer one must drill daily until reaching a thousand sparring exchanges. Then the head of the family becomes your sparring partner and passes on Jutsu secrets. Whats the matter with you? Your Chakra flow is all over the place. You're too hung up on each individual Jutsu focus on your accuracy. It makes no sense to do one well if the overall flow is poor. Training Episodes # The Heart’s Eye Screenshots 40neji.png Different s.png 56-1455684541.PNG 70-1485199655.PNG 69-1485199641.PNG 61-1485199590.PNG 59-1485199575.PNG 58-1485199575.PNG 57-1485199563.PNG 56-1485199563.PNG 55-1485199550.PNG 54-1485199550.PNG 46-1485199193.PNG 45-1485199192.PNG Scene32065.png Scene32041.png Scene32017.png Scene31993.png Scene31969.png Scene31945.png Scene31921.png Scene31897.png Scene31873.png Scene31849.png Scene31825.png Naruto38702577 (149).png Naruto38702577 (148).png Naruto38702577 (147).png Naruto38702577 (145).png Naruto38702577 (144).png Naruto38702577 (136).png Naruto38702577 (135).png Naruto38702577 (134).png Naruto38702577 (133).png Naruto38702577 (132).png Naruto38702577 (131).png Naruto38702577 (130).png Naruto38702577 (129).png Naruto38702577 (122).png Naruto38702577 (121).png Naruto38702577 (120).png Ino39012329 (20).png Ino39012329 (19).png Ino39012329 (18).png Ino39012329 (17).png Ino39012329 (16).png Ino39012329 (15).png Ino39012329 (14).png Ino39012329 (8).png Ino39012329 (7).png Ino39012329 (6).png Ino39012329 (5).png scene08603.png N40119896.png N40119873.png N40119850.png N40119827.png N40119804.png N40119781.png N40114721.png N40114698.png N40114675.png N40114652.png N40113939.png N40113916.png N40113893.png N40113870.png N40113847.png N40113824.png N40113801.png N40113387.png N40113364.png N40113341.png N40113318.png N40113295.png N40113272.png N40113249.png N40113226.png N40113203.png N40113180.png N40113157.png N40112398.png N40112375.png N40112352.png N40112145.png N40112122.png N40112099.png N40112076.png N40111938.png N40111915.png N40111892.png N40111869.png N40111846.png N40111777.png N40111754.png N40111731.png N40111708.png N40111685.png N40111662.png N40111639.png N40111616.png N40111593.png N40111570.png 201 Painful Decision 0428.jpg AnimeKayo Naruto Shippuden - 469 - A Special Mission 720p DA Marshall 0864.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0269.jpg Ns412-288 25845894487 o.png Ns412-286 39822109725 o.png Ns412-271 39822110475 o.png Ns412-287 25845894527 o.png Ns412-278 39822110095 o.png Ns412-277 39822110145 o.png Ns412-276 39822110225 o.png Ns412-275 25845895237 o.png Ns412-274 25845895307 o.png Ns412-273 39822110375 o.png Ns412-270 39822110575 o.png Ns412-269 25845895617 o.png Ns412-260 39822111135 o.png Ns412-259 39822111195 o.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Captains Category:Prodigy Category:Tacticians Category:Royal Guard Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Astral Projection Category:Veterans Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Deceased Category:Jounin Category:Stoic Category:Bully Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Acrobatics Category:Luck Category:Indomitable Will Category:Tattoo Category:Ninja Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Pressure Point Fighters Category:Marksmanship Category:Energy Projection Category:Cursed Category:Number 1 Category:Code of Honor Category:Sadists Category:Killed In Action Category:Depowered Category:Military Category:Military Category:Teenagers Category:Secret Keeper Category:Martial Artist Category:Bodyguard Category:Konoha Academy Category:Male Category:Shonen Jump Category:Murdered Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Students Category:B Class Category:One-Man Army Category:Body Alteration Category:Boss Battle Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Warrior Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Warrior Category:Manslaughter Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Characters who know techniques Category:Son Category:Descendants Category:Relatives